Violet Blue
by Shahrezad1
Summary: “Don’t you just love days like today? I wish every day could be like this." “It’s going to rain by three thirty,” Drabble, with a slight side of Synlet.


**Violet Blue**

By Shahrezad1

Summary: "Don't you just love days like today? I wish every day could be like this." "It's going to rain by three thirty,"

Disclaimer: …if I owned them, they would never stop bugging me. So now, for my sanity's sake, I don't own the Incredibles.

~/~/~

The dark-haired girl filled her lungs deeply with the fresh, moist air. The light coolness of the day as satisfying as the warm, _not_ overbearing touch of the sun (in contrast to the stark heat it had offered all summer long).

"Don't you just love days like today? I wish every day could be like this."

"It's going to rain by three thirty," was her companion's flat response, an Asian-American Super with a short ponytail and uncharacteristically adorable freckles.

Violet was immediately dismayed, looking up down from her heavenward gaze to stare at her best friend since high school, "what, really?"

All the girl did was give her more optimistic partner The Look, "I can predict the weather. What do you think it's going to be?"

"Well," was Vi's eventual response, "I was hoping you were yanking my chain. You do it so often, Mari, I've become used to it."

"You shouldn't make it so easy," was the reprimand in return. But the girl named Mari softened the blow with a smile, before turning back to both the printed schedule and pile of textbooks propped up in front of her, "okay, what have you got, Vi? I have…Basic Barbery, Elements of Effective Communication, and I'm doing my time at the school salon."

Immediately the eyebrow went up, "'Elements of Effective Communication?' _You?_ That's a bit of a stretch. Not trying to commit suicide via self-inflected torture, are you?"

"If I feel like pulling a Sepuku move with dull shears I'll let you know."

"You do that," Violet responded automatically as she took a determined biteful of peanut butter and jelly.

"What about you?"

"Astronomy, English 2010, Study of Ancient and Religious Texts, and Advanced Drawing. I'm thinking about dropping the art class, though."

"Why?" Mari frowned as she looked up from their black-painted, wire-frame picnic table, a bird (mostly likely of the Zombie-Pigeon variety) half fluttering-half stumbling away in reaction to her sudden movement.

It was the Parr girl's turn to hand out a pointed glance, "I have classes from eleven AM to five thirty PM on Tuesday and Thursday, work the morning shift at the store every other day except Sunday, and do four-hour shifts for the NSA _every night_, starting at six."

"I know, I know," Mari's hands were immediately put up in defense, cursed freckles looking particularly innocent before Violet's gaze, "heaven knows that I know! It's just that…"

"…yeah?"

"You're an _Art Major!_"

"So? You're a Barbering and Cosmetology student that hates talking to people."

Dark eyes scowled, "I just like to cut things, you _know_ that! And this is different, anyway. How are you gonna stay _sane_ without your art?"

"I'll just have to draw between classes, I guess," she shrugged uncomfortably, sandwich by-now forgotten, "or at lunch."

"If you chose charcoal over me, I swear I will commit Sepuku with cutting shears."

"Better sharpen those blades, then," was the last remark made until they fell into silence. A quiet that lasted mere minutes before Mari's voice abruptly broke through.

"Hey, don't look now but I think you're getting checked out."

"What? Who?" resisting the urge to hunch her shoulders, Violet deliberately finished the swallow she'd been attacking and set her pseudo-meal down in an effort to look polished and mature. Not twenty-two years old and choking on white bread and food-cement.

"Why are you asking me, I have no idea," was the flat response. Her best friend and fellow Super was looking over Vi's shoulder and to the left nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just increased the girl's self-consciousness tenfold.

"Well, what does he look like?"

"Older. Might be a professor or something. Red hair, side part, widows peak, glasses. Built like a linebacker, but he's _sure_ staring at you."

Viole was even more on edge with the description, although she wasn't sure why. Blue-violet eyes rolled as she huffed through her nose, "great. What should I do?"

"Don't ask me! I'm not the girl who seeks to be invisible all the time. Heck, even my ability to predict the weather is doubted, apparently."

"Ha. Ha. Seriously, Mari."

"Seriously?" the half Japanese girl's eyes bounced from the unseen figure to her friend multiple times before settling, "I'd say you turn around and make eye contact. Either he turns away like he's been caught with his fingers in the cookie jar, or he comes over and asks you out. Which wouldn't be a bad thing, in my opinion."

"But…what if he does come over here?"

"Then you give him your name and number," was the 'duh' response, "now where's the harm in looking?"

"Fine, fine," exasperation and anxiousness warred for dominance as the Super took a deep breath, reminded herself of exactly who and what she was, and deliberately turned around…

Instantly meeting shocked electric blue. Blue that she knew like she knew her own name; her nightmares. As blue as the forcefield he'd used to capture them all and torture her father with. Blue as Zero-Point Energy.

And what was worse was that he saw Violet.

~/~/~

AN: END! Yep, it's another one-shot to break up what I'm working on right now (Masks, Chapter 3). And no, I'm not adding to it.

This one is a sort of journal, in an "Art Imitates Life," kind of way, as it came to me yesterday as I was taking the bus home from the college. Violet's school schedule is mine, and yes I am an art major, and yes I did drop the class. (Which is okay. My other classes are hard enough already.) "Study of Ancient and Religious Texts" is really a Religious Class studying the _Book of Mormon_ at the Institute, as I belong to the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (LDS/Mormon) . *shrugs* It made more sense to translate the class title into something that would make sense to a variety of readers.

At the time my friend was unable to have lunch with me (a guy friend who just happens to have short red hair, parted to the side, glasses, and a stocky form. Ha.), so I sat on the steps leading away from the Student Center. Whereupon a woman said to me randomly, "Don't you just love days like today? I wish every day could be like this."

We then proceeded to list the benefits of the day, and how it was lightly cool because of the rain that morning, but not hot and not currently raining.

As my classes ended at 3:30, it began pouring down on us. Luckily I had my hoodie, otherwise I would have been drenched. Thank goodness for libraries to wait in as the rain stops, and busses to take you home.

Mari is based off a combo of things, including the character from "Sky High" who turns into a gerbil, my roommate "BlueCastle," and the physical appearance of another friend of mine, who recently moved to Hawaii with her family.


End file.
